


A walk in the sunset

by ElltheNerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels, Bisexual Male Character, Gay Male Character, M/M, Magnus Bane Being Magnus Bane, Malec, Malec Week, loveislove, okay, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElltheNerd/pseuds/ElltheNerd





	A walk in the sunset

_"Do you know what I like the most about you"_ _said Alec looking at Magnus with a smile on his face_

" _To tell you the truth...not really. What do you like about me the most ,Alexander"  asked Magnus and looked at Alec, he was smiling as well_

"How you fight with all your will for something or someone that you love and the fact that you never have to tall to let me know what you want."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"For example when I was about to get married with Lydia you just walked in, ignored my mother and the people that were staring and just stood there looking at me without saying anything  and I understood what I wanted to do and I knew that you wanted me to kiss you as well" he said and smiled more

"that's so cute..do you happen to know what **_I_** like the most about you?" he asked and looked at Alec

"No I don't think that you ever told me..."

"No..you see ,you're wrong I have ,but I surely will say it one more time because I really like talking about you" he said and the continue walking straight ahead

"I'm listening" said Alec and looked at him

"Alexander...you were the first human that I let myself  fell love with in the last 150 years, you made me feel something I've never felt before, from the first time a saw I felt that there was something different about you, in a good way and when I manage to get to know you better, when I understood your personality and your uniqueness I felt in love with you" he said and kissed Alec softly in the lips

"so...because I was different? I still cannot understand" said Alec , he was a bit confused but at the same time he was happy

 

_***laughing without making fun of him*** _

 

_" Yes Alec...because you are different  and for you  uniqueness. Even when you said that you would never give me anything, even when you said that you were getting married with Lydia ,even when  I said goodbye because you broke my heart I knew I never really meant it because I never stop believing in that something 'different'  hat I knew you had" said Magnus and started holding Alec's hand  
_

_'I bet you don't really know hoe cute this whole thing is , right? " said Alec and he first looked magnus , when the sunset and he smiled_

_" I fail to understand what you mean and what's  it so funny/" said Magnus_

_" Oh nothing...Its just that it that exactly spot over there  you proposed to me exactly on year ago" said Alec and looked at Magnus that seemed surprised in a good way_

_" You still remember?" he said and smiled \_

_"Of course, why wouldn't I?... who would forget  where they got engaged  and more importantly who would ever forget  the happiest day of their lives?" asked Alec and looked at Magnus who was crying out of happiness_

_"that's so romantic" said Magnus when he managed to take a proper breath and smiled. They now were at the exact  spot they were one year ago and they were looking at the sun_

_"Oh Magnus come on, stop crying" Alec said and hugged him tighly_

_" I know but I can't...it's just the fact that I am so happy right now" he said and hugged him back_

_"Funny thing, huh?" he said and looked Magnus right into his beautiful eyes " That's exactly what I said when you gave me our engagement ring" he said and kissed  Magnus_

_" I love you Alexander..." said magnus and kissed Alec too_

_" I love you too Magnus"_

 

  _**{THE END}**_


End file.
